


tell me can you hang?

by closingwindow



Series: So That Happened [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closingwindow/pseuds/closingwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, you didn't end the call?" was all Jason could think to say at this moment.</p><p>"No, I thought he did!" Logan then turned to the computer, "Were you watching this whole time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me can you hang?

**Author's Note:**

> [Song for this part](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt5ghXdq6Z0)

After a considerable amount of persuasion from Jason, Logan was finally gonna get fingered. He still wasn't 100% on board with the idea, but he was willing to try because he could tell Jason really believed it would be worth it.

As Logan watched Jason coat his fingers with he felt was lube-overkill, he couldn't help but say, "Jesus, how much of that do you think you're gonna need?"

"I have to use a lot. Think about it and you'll get why."

Logan fell silent, which was not the most reassuring reaction Jason could have gotten, until he spoke up with, "Does Costco have lube? Like in bulk?"

Jason stopped and thought for a moment but couldn't really remember. "Uh, I don't know, maybe? That's not really important right now? And I'm ready for you. Come to Daddy, son."

Logan made his way over to where Jason was perched on the bed. He laid down and Jason moved over to him.

"I used the entire bottle cause you don't want a cooch contusion and I won't be the dude to give you one." And right as Jason was about to push his finger into Logan's bootyhole, they both jumped at the sound of Jamie McGinn’s voice nearby.

"SMASH IT AND BANG IT," McGinn yelled, peering out of the Skype window on Logan’s laptop.

"Dude, you didn't end the call?" was all Jason could think to say at this moment.

"No, I thought he did!" Logan then turned to the computer, "Were you watching this whole time?"

"Nah, bro, I went and got dinner and came back to you all nervous about popping your ass cherry so I thought I'd lighten the mood! You're both welcome!" blared out of the laptop’s tiny speakers, followed by the sound of the call disconnecting.

At this point the mood was pretty much dead. However, they were still dudes, so they now had to decide whether to try to will away their boners or try and still get off.

Logan looked at Jason and said "So, my best friend is an idiot, but we can still jerk off. Lay down and let my sweet mitts work their magic."


End file.
